Thom Williams
Denton, Texas, USA |role = 1. Kalil Hasan's thug 2. Unnamed Dawn Brigade separatist 3. Bar patron 4. FBI helicopter gunner 5. CTU agent}} Thom Williams is a stunt performer who has appeared several times on 24. He is a prolific stunt performer and coordinator with credited roles in more than 90 titles. Biography and career Thom Williams was born on Denton, Texas. He played football for most of his school years, until suffering a knee injury his senior year of high school. After this, Williams focused his athletic ability into NCAA collegiate cheerleading and gymnastics. He attended the University of North Texas from 1992 to 1996. During his time in college, Williams was approached for a summer job as a bad guy in the Batman Stunt Show at Six Flags. After this, he decided to pursue a career as a stunt performer. During his career, Williams has worked on films like Mission: Impossible III, The Accountant, and Ant-Man and the Wasp. He has also doubled for actors like Ethan Suplee, Jorge Garcia, John Goodman, and brothers Greg and Brad Grunberg. Williams has been married to fellow stunt performer Michelle Ladd since 2008. They have three children together. Role on 24 Williams has appeared several times on 24: *In Day 4: 9:00am-10:00am, he played one of Kalil Hasan's thugs who beat up Andrew Paige. *In Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm, he played an unnamed Dawn Brigade separatist who tried to murder James Nathanson. *In Day 6: 9:00pm-10:00pm, he played a bar patron at the Santa Monica Pier who attacked Abu Fayed when he shot someone, but backed off when Jack Bauer arrived. *In Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am, he played an FBI helicopter gunner on the same chopper as Renee Walker, who was seated to the right of J.J. Perry's character. He was seen mowing down at least one of Alan Wilson's bodyguards. *In the aforementioned episode, he also played an FBI SWAT team member who shot two of Alan Wilson's mercs including Thomas Lumberg, Jr.'s character. *In Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm, he played a CTU agent who came to arrest Chloe O'Brian and Cole Ortiz when they were uploading Jack's recording to CTU. His character grabbed Cole and got him on the ground. He has played two different characters who were killed by Jack Bauer. See here for others with this distinction. Gallery of roles File:Williams hasan goon.jpg|As Hasan's thug (Season 4) File:S5-Dan-Lemieux-Thom-Williams.jpg|As a Dawn Brigade separatist (Season 5) File:Thom bar patron.jpg|As bar patron (Season 6) File:Day_7_finale_with_Thom_Williams_&_JJ_Perry_playing_gunners.jpg|As FBI helicopter gunner (Season 7) File:7x24 Thom Williams.jpg|As FBI gunner (Season 7) File:8x24 Thom Williams.jpg|As CTU agent (Season 8) 24 credits Kalil Hasan's thug * Dawn Brigade separatist * Bar patron * FBI agents * CTU agent * Stunt filmography * Gemini Man (2019) * Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) * The Accountant (2016) * American Sniper (2014) * Red Dawn (2012) * The Book of Eli (2010) * Mr. Woodcock (2007) * Mission: Impossible III (2006) Television credits * The Walking Dead (2015-2018) * Ray Donovan (2013-2014) * Jessie (2012-2013) * The Legend of Neil (2008-2010) * My Name Is Earl (2009) * The Guild (2008-2009) * Alias (2003) See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * * * Thom Williams on iStunt Category:Actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers